lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate MCU
Trailblazer101 |based on = Various characters |original work = Spider-Man: Defender of New York |developed = Various Members |duration = February 6th, 2019 - present |film = See below |tv series = See below }} The Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe (Ultimate MCU or UMCU) is a collaborative project and shared universe franchise consisting of films and TV series based on various characters that are adapted in different and unique ways. The project was created on February 6th, 2019 by Dimensional Paradox and is currently owned by Trailblazer101 since March 27th, 2019, with other members of the LMMCU Wiki community working on and contributing to its' content. The universe is designated as "Earth-21321" in the . The Ultimate MCU groups its films and TV series into "Phases", a concept reused from the . The first film in the Ultimate MCU is Spider-Man: Defender of New York, directed by Red Shogun, which started Phase 1 of the franchise which concludes with The Ultimates, directed by Trail. Phase 2 begins with Moon Knight: Vengeance, directed by Trail, and concludes with Captain America: Secret Empire, directed by Trail. Phase 3 begins with Ghost Rider: Road to Damnation, directed by Trail, and concludes with the untitled The Ultimates sequel, directed by Trail. Phase 4 begins with Miles Morales: Spider-Man, directed by Trail, and concludes with an untitled third Ultimates film, directed by Trail. Phase 5 is currently being planned and will begin with Ultimates vs. X-Men, directed by Trail, and will conclude with Ultimates: Battleworld, directed by Trail, while Phase 6 is also being planned and will conclude with Ultimates: Timequake, directed by Trail, which culminates the franchise's main storyline formed by these phases. There are also several other films and TV series that are being planned for the project that have yet to be assigned to a phase, which are intended to start a new storyline among the franchise's content. Members * Dimensional Paradox * Trailblazer101 * Red Shogun * Dr Aidan Quinn * Endermonkey * NJG319 Content More information on the content is included in its entirety on the Google Document. Ask Trail for permission to the doc and Discord server on his Message Wall or Discord account. Phase 1 * Spider-Man: Defender of New York by Red Shogun * Invincible Iron Man by Red Shogun * Human Torch: The First of the Marvels Season One by Trail * Moon Knight by Trail * Daredevil: The Man Without Fear by Aidan * Ka-Zar the Savage by Trail * Captain America: Invaders of War by Trail * Thor: God of Thunder by Trail * Blade: The Daywalker by Trail * Nightwatch by Red Shogun * Black Widow by Trail * The Wolverine by Trail * Hawkeye by Trail * Black Panther by Trail * Namor: The Sub-Mariner by Trail * The Ultimates by Trail Phase 2 * Moon Knight: Vengeance by Trail * Fantastic Four: Incursion by Trail * Iron Man: The Armored Avenger by Trail * Daredevil: Guardian Devil by Trail * Captain Marvel: Kree Watch by Trail * Untitled Black Widow sequel by Trail * Uncanny X-Men by Trail * Namor: The Serpent Crown by Trail * Ms. Marvel Season One by Red Shogun * Captain Britain by Endermonkey * Untitled Hawkeye sequel by Trail * Winter Guard Season One by Red Shogun * The Indestructible Hulk by Trail * Ghost Rider: Hell Racer by Trail * Untitled Ka-Zar the Savage sequel by Trail * Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch Season One by Red Shogun * Thor: Siege of Asgard by Trail * Blade: Dreadful Blood by Trail * Captain America: Secret Empire by Trail Phase 3 * Ghost Rider: Road to Damnation by Trail * Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme by Trail * Man-Thing by Trail * Untitled Uncanny X-Men sequel by Trail * Venom: Lethal Protector by Red Shogun * Fantastic Four: Annihilation by Trail * Wonder Man Season One by Trail * Morbius: The Living Vampire by Trail * The Olympians Season One by Endermonkey * Captain Marvel: Galactic Storm by Trail * Squirrel Girl Season One by Trail * Werewolf by Night by Trail * Untitled Blade: Dreadful Blood sequel by Trail * Untitled The Ultimates sequel by Trail Phase 4 * Miles Morales: Spider-Man by Trail * Ghost Rider: The Last Temptation by Trail * X-Men: Mutant Empire by Trail * Astonishing Ant-Man by Red Shogun * Captain Britain and the Black Knight by Endermonkey * She-Hulk Season One by Trail * Moon-Boy and Devil Dinosaur Season One by Trail * Silver & Black by Trail * The Olympians Season Two by Endermonkey * Iron Fist by Trail * Guardians of the Galaxy: War of the Worlds by Red Shogun * Midnight Sons by Trail * Despicable Deadpool by Aidan * Untitled third Ultimates film by Trail Phase 5 * Ultimates vs. X-Men by Trail * Taskmaster by Trail * Ultimates: The Children's Crusade by Red Shogun * The Sinister Six by Trail and Red Shogun * Miles Morales: Spider-Verse by Trail * The Thunderbolts by Dr Aidan Quinn * Ultimates: Secret Wars by Trail * Ultimates: Battleworld by Trail Phase 6 * Ultimates: Timequake by Trail Trivia * Dimensional Paradox was inspired to make the Ultimate MCU after having an idea to see a new version of the be made with no limitations, different concepts, and new adaptations of the characters and storylines. ** Dimensional Paradox, the founder and original owner of the Ultimate MCU, left the project on March 27th, 2019, with Trail taking up the project later that day. Category:Dimensional Paradox Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Ultimate MCU Category:Universes Category:Shared Universes Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Franchises Category:Collaborations Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Comic science fiction Category:February Category:2019 Category:LMMCU Award nominees